What lies between the books
by Dark Spectrum
Summary: Hi this is a redo of my first Emotional crisis story. Same concept,written better. Vegeta is a student that gets bullied by Radditz and his gang. They tease him, rape him, and hurt him emotionally. Can his boyfriend make sure he doesn't slip between his fingers and into the waiting arms of darkness? Rape, Angst, Mpreg. Don't like well you're wasting you're time. The title is weird.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Im back! And this is getting fixed! I don't own.

VEGETA POV

Fixing my clothes and pulling my hair in a pony tail I grasped my book bag and slid on my black boots while looking in the mirror. I didn't see the boy happy about life but a shadow of him and I stared back at the green eyes of myself. Life is a pain now and I am starting to hate it. Sighing I walked out shutting the door with my tail. Tail you say? My apologies I forgot to mention this. Lt me give some history about me.

My name is Vegeta, Prince of all saiyans or princess as every one chose to call me. I was born the year of 1996 and I am 17 years old now. Life used to be amazing and wonderful but now it's a dark mess of humiliation, pain ,and depression. See my parents when I was born were very kind and loving. My mother wouldn't let me go to the bathroom alone and made my father come with me, that was how protective she was. Showered me with kisses and hugs until her lips and arms hurt.

When I was in trouble or hurt she came to my rescue and made me feel better. Her long brown hair clashed with her bright blue eyes. No one knows how I got my green ones since my fathers are black as night. Anyway she was the sweetest woman in the galaxy. My father one the other hand was just as loving just in a different way. He pushed me to be better trained me, taught me to read and write, even taught me how to pick up women! He had a tough love thing and tried to look as hard as a rock but I knew he was just a big bear with rough fur.

Then when I turned 14 my life was turned into hell. My mother became an alcoholic after my father cheated on her and she still drinks. Her bright blue eyes were once full of life are now full of pain as are my green ones. My father yelled and fought with ever every time she brought it up that he went to hit her but I took the hit. She was surprised and held my cheek that was now red and beginning to swell in her hand and tears fell from her eyes. My father just laughed and left us there. It seemed nothing could get worse until I met my current mate. His name is Kakarot by the way.

We met in middle school when I tried out for the soccer team and failed hopelessly he was the one to dry my tears when I cried. We became close friends and I ran away to his house many times when the pain in my home was too much and I broke down. At first I didn't take his help just slept at his house and yelled at him every chance I got when he asked what was wrong. This reminded me off when my father yelled at my mother and I quickly stopped. Finally I told him and waited for him to laugh at me and say suck it up. I also found out he was a saiyan too when his tail wrapped around my wrist.

As though he was in a trance his eyes lost focus and he kissed me lightly and short. My eyes widened in shock and I pulled away touching my lips. He apologized and I said why? Why did you stop? That was the beginning of our relationship. I told my father and the first thing that came out of his mouth was ' you disgrace the Vegeta name you fag!'. I couldn't look him straight in the eyes anymore. Once I turned 16 and Kakarot turned 18 we were going to mate no matter what my father said and we did. My father was not happy and for some reason blamed my mother for making me soft and I heard her cries all through the night. And now I'm here. A sad, depressed 17 years old prince who wants his old life back. The happiness...the love...

You've heard my history so now I need to get out and to school. Seeing my parents in the kitchen I stopped. Mother had a vodka in her hand and sipped on it slowly. She rose from her slouched position once she saw me.

"Goodbye mother. goodbye father."

"Oh bye sweetie! Kiss Kakarot on the cheek for me will ya dear?"

I nodded in her direction and looked at my father. He stared back with a harsh glare and a cigar hanging from his lips.

"Goodbye..prince oops! I meant princess."

He smirked in my direction when I flushed and walked quickly out the door before he caught wind of the sob stuck in my throat. Just as I walked out of the door I saw my bus driving away. Dammit!

"Wait! Son of a bitch!"

I knew I was going to have to run and I took off in a full sprint. Luckily I am we'll trained and can run long distances because my school is two miles away. People on the street wondered why I was running after a bus and some muttered ' loon ' and ' weirdo'. I scowled and ran faster. In a good 15 minutes I reached my school. That was a jog. I didn't even get to see my boyfriend store class. Fuck it all! I shoved my thing in my locker and took out my books.

I turned around and met a face full of hard muscle. I stumbled back before seeing the mop of black hair and the long tail. A chuckle was all I needed to hear and I knew who I ran into. Radditz. Damn.

"Oh princess checking me out? Watch where you're going and you wrinkled my shirt. Now you have to pay, meet me after class in the bathroom. You'll like this."

I gulped when he stepped closer and I stepped back. He roughly grabbed my arm and whispered a small word in my ear before he licked my ear and left...' Fuck'. That's what he wants! My heart pounded and I felt faint...he wants to rape me. I ran to class not looking and let out a sigh of relief when I saw my boyfriend sitting behind my seat.

I sat down and he kissed me good morning. He smiled gently before looking at the board. He knows what his kisses do to me and he uses it against me. I'll tell you later though. Time passed and my teacher rambled about ' physics'.( I won't tell you every single class they go to or what they do exactly it will take forever) The bell rang loudly and I quickly went to my boyfriend.

"C-can you walk me to my next class Kakarot? "

We always walk with a large group of friends Bulma, Chichi, Krillen, 18 and piccolo. I met them when I was 14 as well. He looked worried and I knew he was going to ask.

"Whats the matter babe?"

"..Radditz again."

His tail bristled and I kissed him to calm him down. He returned the kiss and before things went too far I pulled away. He still looked worried but not as pissed. Thankfully he walked me to my next class and I think I saw a flash of long black hair that made me sit on the edge of my seat. I had science with the most annoying teacher in the galaxy and I couldn't wait to leave. Her voice is so high and nasal it makes glass break. It seemed like hours before she shut up and class was over. I moved quietly and fluidly or at least I thought I was.

In nanoseconds my body was slammed against a locker and I was face to face with Radditz. I went to yell but his hand went over my mouth and he yanked me into the bathroom where he pushed me into a stall and locked the door. Shit I just know nothing good is going to happen.

"RADDITZ! What the- what the fuck are you doing?! Stop this-Mrph!"

He kissed me.

His disgusting, cold, vile LIPS on MINE! Oh shit I'm gonna get sick. He got more forceful and I pushed against his chest, it was getting hard to breath. On top of his disgusting lips he had the balls to push his tongue through my closed lips some how and roamed my mouth. That's the last straw.

I bit the hell out of his tongue, feeling and tasting warm blood in my mouth. He yelped and retreated from my mouth to nurse his tongue. I quickly spit out his blood and shivered as I could still feel his lips on mine.

"So you want to be rough, eh? Fine lets play."

I was about to ask him there was I was dead serious and to tell him to get the fuck out but he pushed me onto the toilet seat and started licking my neck. Son of a bitch! A tiny squeak of a moan left my mouth as much as I tried to leave it inside. He smirked against my neck and lifted me in his lap.

This is wrong I have a mate!

"Radditz no! Get the hell off me! Let me go!"

I gasped when he pulled my hair out of it pony tail and yanked it hard bending me like a bow. I might be flexible but damn I do need to stretch! Radditz pulled at my black shirt until a ripping sound was heard and I felt something wet and warm leave a trail down my stomach. Oh god he's licking me! His hand slid up my chest and pinched my nipple and licked the other one.

I arched into his touch and grasped his hair in my hands. It was like my body was uncontrollable and I couldn't stop it. Before I knew it both of us were naked and I was losing my sanity. Surprisingly he wasn't as rough and quick as I thought he would be but I still wanted him to stop. I mustered the strength to protest even though he was ruffling my tail and fingering my entrance.

"R-Radditz...please stop..t-this is wrong..I-I have a mate.."

"But dear princess you really want me to stop," he pushed two fingers in me and I arched," You look like you're enjoying it! Wait until I fuck you. Then you'll really enjoy it and leave that perfect Kakarot of yours!"

In a swift moment he took out his fingers and buried his stiff member inside me. An uneven pace is what he chose and I assumed he got over the tenderness because he was rough and brutal. Radditz gripped my arms hard enough his nails dug into my skin and rivers of blood ran down my arms.

My back riches when he rubbed the base of my tail hard and I came in seconds. He kept thrusting into my quivering passage that when he came and shot his seed in me I came once more. My body wracked with shivers and I moaned so loudly it echoed off the walls. He pulled out of me and started pulling on his cloths. I didn't move and panted slightly and felt blood and his essence running down my legs.

" Get up! And don't say a word!"

He grabbed me in an iron grip and pulled me up to my shaky legs and tossed my clothes at me and walked out of the stall and out of the bathroom. I sank to my knees with a sigh as tears of shame built in my eyes.

" I-I'm so sorry Kakarot..."

Author note

And that's where I will leave it. End of the chapter. This is the new and improved Emotional Crisis. There will be rape,incest,angst,and mpreg in the other chapters so if you can't handle this one chapter you can't handle the others. They get darker and darker. Hope you enjoy for those who read on! Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Hey, don't own. This starts at where I left off.

_"I-Im so sorry Kakarot..."_

VEGETA POV

I picked myself up from the cold floor and headed to class. My math teacher was going to be pissed at me for being late again. No students were littering the halls and I felt useless and not important. At first there were many students and no one could save me from the evil of Radditz. Was I just that pathetic? My own father doesn't care about me, my mother won't help me, I'm alone in this world. Sometimes I wonder how Kakarot can put up with a piece of dirt like me. No one bullies him because he's the strongest man in school but simple enough to miss vital things.

Slowly I stopped my flow of dark thoughts and opened the door of my history class. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me, some looked like they were holding in a laugh and others looked upon me in pity. The teacher stopped his writing and stared at me with a glare. I just knew I was going to get yelled at after class and I didn't bother waiting for him to tell me to stay I just sat in my seat. He began going over things and I was hardly paying attention. Then a wad of paper was slammed on my desk by the teacher then he proceeded to pass out the other papers.

It was a test. I completely forgot to study! My heart pounded frantically and I didn't know how I was going to do this. My grades were already slipping into c's and I couldn't deal with getting a D. I wracked my brain in hopes of finding the answers to the test and some I got some I didn't. this was way too hard! We only had 15 minutes because this teacher is a bastard. My hand erased and remarked answer choices repeatedly and I felt ready to blow. I'm such a failure as a mate and a student.

"TIMES UP! Out you're tests in the bin."

I got out of my seat and someone bumped into me on purpose before snickering. My life is terrible,I fucking hate it! An overwhelming anger took hold of me and I slammed my test into the bin and stomped back to my seat. The teacher called my name and ordered me into the hallway for a talk. Now he wants to talk to me just great. Now my father can make me feel shittier than I already am.' Princess what happened to your grades? Getting fucked too much?' I can hear his mocking voice already.

" I'm very worried about you. You're always coming to school late, tired, and bruised. You never talk about home and are very defensive when someone talks about your father. I'm sorry but I've scheduled a day for you with the counselor."

" What no! I-I'm okay..I'm just going through family troubles that I can handle on my own. Please I d-don't need to go!"

I pleaded with him but he didn't change his mind. After class I had to go to the counselor mrs. Mizi. She's a nice lady but no one needs to know my business but myself. She's nosy and I hate how happy she is and how miserable I am. Kakarot looked at me with worried a eyes when I told him I had to go. He wanted to come with me but I told him to go to lunch I knew he was hungry like usual. I headed down the halls and saw the pink sparkly door of office.

Knocking softly I opened the door and saw her smiling with a knowing smile and she patted a seat before her. I reluctantly sat down and she rubbed my hand. She was beautiful for a woman her age. Long blonde hair, bright green eyes and dimples. She was the picture of perfection which made me hate her even more. Then she started talking to me in the beautiful music of her voice.

"Vegeta I have been expecting you. I've heard about your troubles at home. Can you tell me what's been bothering you?"

I wanted to answer hell no bitch! But I couldn't and sighed angrily. She waited patiently and I knew she wasn't going to let me leave unless I told the nosy bitch. I caved in when she cleared her throat and looked at me.

"Well my father treats me like shit. And he does the same to my mother. I hate my life and want to end it but my boyfriend keeps me sane. My life is shitty in my opinion. That help you?"

I knew I was being rude but I wanted to leave. When I was in middle school I had to go to counseling before and it was torture. She nodded and started writing on that little clip board of hers. Those things always annoy me, it's like she's writing something bad about me. They always made me nervous.

"Vegeta, you are a great student. You try your best even if you don't get the best grades. I remember when you used to be so out spoken in middle school before something happened and you became quiet. I'm glad that boyfriend of yours keeps You sane. How about everyday after lunch you come here? That way you'll get everything off your chest before class."

She stood up from behind her desk and patted me on the shoulder before opening the door. I nodded to her deal and I walked to lunch. I was a good ten minutes late so I didn't have enough time to eat or talk to my boyfriend. The next class however we were partners for the rest of the year. The day passed slowly with Kakarot trying to figure out what was wrong and me making sure I didn't see a sign of Radditz.

Finally I could go home, which of course is kakarots home, and relax. Bulma and chichi said their goodbyes and it was just me, Kakarot,piccolo, Krillen, and 18. Kakarot invited them over to play Black Ops but I just wanted to sleep. My stomach kept flipping and I felt sick. Piccolo laughed and joked around saying I looked as green as him. I didn't find that too funny.

" 'Geta you ok? You look exhausted. And you're shivering! I told you not to wear spring clothes when it's this close to winter, here take my jacket."

He had a sweater on so he shouldn't be too cold. I sighed when I felt the heat of his jacket soak into my cold skin. He was right, it was December and we had some snow falls a few days ago. Kakarot is real nice and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and his tail around my own. Don't forget affectionate too.

"So Goku? Have you and Vegeta ' tied the knot' yet?"

I sputtered at Krillens question and blushed in embarrassment by his question. What he means is have we thought about making our family yet. Along with my green eyes, no one knows how I got the ability to bear saiyans. My father was not happy about it when I was little but he started to accept it, as long as I went out with girls. Turns out I hated girls that my father tried to make me date. He even tried to pair me up with Bulma! Luckily she wasn't as annoying and pestering as the other girls so we are close friends.

Kakarot smiled and pulled me closer to him.

"We'll have to think about that Krillen. Vegeta and I want to start a family but first we need a bigger place to live, and I have to still talk to Vegeta about it. After all it's him who will be carrying our baby not me. "

I felt my love grow for Kakarot when he said he wanted my consent first. Krillen seemed satisfied with that answer and we flew to kakarots home in minutes flat. He opened the door and immediately Krillen and Kakarot headed for the game well Kakarot kissed me before he played with Krillen and said we'd have some fun tonight. Geez Kakarot can be a horn ball half the time.

18 and piccolo aren't into that game as much as Krillen and they sat with me at the table. They knew something was terribly wrong and I knew they wanted to find out. I have been downer than usual and my friends were worried. More worried then my father would be. I sighed at the thought. Why, why did he cheat on my mother? She gave him all he could ever have, a son, love, and he goes and gives it all away to a one night stand.

"Vegeta, what happened today? And you can't say you're fine because, lets face it you're not."

Curse the women's intuition! 18 hit the nail right on the head and she knew it as well as I. Remembering what happened today made me feel a little choked up, and I felt like I betrayed Kakarot. I could've fought harder, I could've did something, but like the useless bag of life I was too weak.

" Y-you guys remember R-Radditz right?," I had trouble saying his name and they nodded." H-he..raped me. I-in the bathroom. I tried to fight him but I couldn't! It seemed like he was ridiculously strong. I betrayed Kakarot...and it's all my fault."

The uselessness, the pain and hurt, all the suffering came back and rained down on me. My father was right I'm a disgrace to the family of Vegeta and I don't deserve to live for it. What would my grandfather say? He'd probably laugh at me just like his son, my father.

18's blue eyes pierced my own and she could see all the suffering I endured. She looked horrified and disgusted. Piccolo looked just like her but anger filled his face too. He was angry at Radditz over me? It makes me feel like something just to have someone feel anger because of what another person did to me.

"Vegeta...why didn't you tell me?"

My whole body froze and I was shocked. K-Kakarot heard the whole thing! He's going to leave me, break our bond, and never speak to me again. But instead he paused the game with krillen and hugged me. He never ceases to amaze me at how much love he has for me. His tail wrapped itself around my waist.

"Vegeta what happened was beyond your control. You haven't betrayed me, and you won't. I will kill that Radditz and he won't hurt you anymore. He's a bastard and I don't like it when he torments you to the point of going to sexual harassment. He will pay for what he did to you Vegeta! I won't let him walk free thinking he won't have repercussions."

He told Krillen to shut off the game and if they wanted they could spend the night over but he wanted to spend time with me. They all agreed and kakarot let them watch some regular televisions while we went up to his bedroom. Kakarot picked me up from off my feet and carried me. I had to admit I was still tired so I was very much happy. He gently laid me on the bed.

"D-did he do anything else? What else did he do Vegeta?"

I showed him the scratches on my arms and the brusies( Dark too) of hand prints on my hips and thighs and the bite marks along my chest. Kakarot looked like he was ready to go and find Radditz but stopped when he saw the tears dripping off my cheeks. Carefully he slid in bed next to me and sat me in his lap. Rocking back and forth Kakarot whispered kind words to me.

"It's alright now Vegeta. He won't hurt you...I will not let him. He will get what's coming to him don't worry."

Author Note

End of the chapter. Hope you like, I get you expected a lemon in this chapter huh? Sorry to disappoint you but that was a hmm what should I say a little trick per Se. Trust me there will defiantly be lemon and not with who you think. Tell me in your reviews who you think it will be But this chapter was all about revealing. Remember this fic will get darker, and darker. If you can't take it I suggest you not to read. But if you're going to read get ready. It's going to be a roller coaster ride. Oh and one more thing please don't think I hate Vegeta. He's my favorite character and is awesome. I just like placing him in other situations that aren't usual. So trust me I don't hate Vegeta. Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own. Have fun reading! The story will mostly be in Vegeta's point of view but I will try and have Kakarot have some as well.

VEGETA POV

I woke up to kakarots loud snoring and the sun shining in my eyes. He still loves me even though I told him what Radditz did, he still loves me. I have the best mate in the world and I won't lie. He's sweet and affectionate but can protect me in a flash. That's why I love him. Kakarot started to stir underneath me before stretching and blinking his amber eyes at me.

We decided to freshen up early because Kakarot wanted to go somewhere with Krillen and suggested I should go and see my mother. He wouldn't tell me where he was going but I didn't pester him. I took off to my house not before giving Kakarot a kiss of course and headed toward the small red home or hell of mine. It wasn't too far from here so I was there in minutes.

Opening the door I saw my mother sitting on the couch with a beer hanging loosely between her fingers before she perked up as she saw me walk through the door. Mother gave me a long and warm hug before cupping my cheek in her hands. Her blue eyes pierced my own green eyes and they looked hollow with a sadness that was meant to be hidden but wasn't.

"Hello mother. How have you been?"

She smiled, a sad broken one, and chuckled softly. It seemed that all the drinking and pain has really worn her down. She couldn't even smile at me without showing some sort of agony. I want to hurt my father as much as he hurt my mother but I knew that wasn't possible. He was like stone cold and in breakable unlike me and my mother who are more like a tree branch. Strong but once it wears down it snaps.

"I have been..well. What about you my son? You don't look too well."

She can read me like a book! Must be a mothers thing or women's intuition. I wondered how she did it when I was a child and I still do. It seems like I can hide nothing from her but she can hide things from me. It's weird in a way.

" Me? Okay I guess. It's you I'm more worried about. I-"

"Well, well, well the princess is here. What can't greet your own father?"

His cold, harsh voice cut through the air like a hot knife through butter and I sighed. I had hoped he was at work and I could spend time with my mother alone but I was wrong. Father sneered at me and pushed mother toward the couch and dragged me to the couch to sit beside him. Mother continued to drink her beer and I felt fathers hand on my jean covered thigh. Kakarot made me put on some jeans and a long sleeve shirt because of the weather.

" Guess what mother? When Kakarot and I graduate in three months we are going to start a family."

Her eyes lit up for once and I felt a warmth from her I haven't felt in years. She clapped excitedly and kissed me on the cheek. This moment was wonderful until my father ruined it with a snort. He looked angry and his hand that was on my thigh squeezed painfully. I winced.

" I don't want any grandchildren. Especially _born_ from you."

My eyes landed on the floor and I gasped when I heard a sharp slap. And my miter was stretched over me, my fathers face turned to the side. She just slapped him! Father had a red mark on his cheek and it looked like it hurt. He turned his head slowly before growling loudly. He raised his fist and went to punch her but I blocked the punch with my own body.

My mother looked shocked that I had taken the hit for her. No man will ever hit a woman, even if its my own father. He looked shocked as well before he looked pissed in a second. He yelled at my mother.

" You better get up them stairs right now! Get up and don't come down. I have to deal with our disgrace of a son. Get!"

She hurried up the stairs and looked back at me with a worried look. I ignored it and stared at my father. He loomed over me and quickly restrained my hands and growled in my face. I struggled to get out of his grasp and my efforts were futile.

"You think you can protect that slut? You can't! You'll never be nothing but a whore, just a whore. Like men right I will show you a man. Unlike you I'm not a disgrace because I have a woman in my bed every night willing or not willing. You're just a slut who gives himself to some so called mate that will leave you, I bet on it."

Tears prickled my eyes, angry tears, and I bucked underneath him. It was not true.

"Kakarot will never leave me! He loves me and don't ever talk about my mother like that you bastard!"

Im tired of his bull shit I really am. He pulled my arm and sat me up on the couch before ripping off my shoes and pants. He will not break me, because I'm already broken. He can't do anything else To me that Radditz hadn't done. I distracted myself from the pain of his entry and thought about the memories of middle school I had with Kakarot.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_I tried my best I really did. It seemed like soccer just wasn't meant for me. The kids that made the team laughed at me and said I'm never going to be good at anything. Their words cut into me deep and I took it to heart. Just as tears started falling down my face I heard yelling and the teasing stopped. It was a boy a few years older than me but not much. His hair went in different directions and I thought he was absolutely amazing. _

_"Hey don't cry it will be alright. You did your best and Thats what counts. I thought you were great and my name is Kakarot by the way."_

_He smiled at me and I smiled back. After that we started talking and became friends quickly. We made other friends and then we started dating. We hit it off pretty well and I love him . After the soccer incident nothing ever separated us and nothing ever will. It was weird that everyone made fun of me that I had a boyfriend and not Kakarot but that was probably because I was the saiyan prince and he was a third class that was stronger than myself. _

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

That is my most cherished memory with him. I heard my father grunting from above me and his climax as he shot his essence in me and smirked cruelly. I had blood running down my legs and my face from when he got rough. He roughly pushed me on the floor and told me to take a shower. I rushed up the stairs and immediately ran or tried to run into the bathroom. I turned the water on full blast and trembled in pain and cold . The water ran over my body and so did tears. I hate him. I hate him so much. Stumbling out of the shower I grabbed a towel. I heard foot steps coming toward the door and thought it was my father but it was my mother.

" Oh my baby! How could he do this? You're still bleeding we need to get you to the hospital. I think he tore something. Can you walk?"

The pain was strong now and I shook my head no. Tears were running down my cheeks in rivers and my mother tried to wipe them away. I felt a stinging on my face from the cuts and my mother said she was going to call Kakarot. She has his number in case she needs him to do something for her.

"Kakarot! Come quick please, it's Vegeta. Please he's loosing a lot of blood teleport!"

She ended the phone call and hugged me close to her chest. In the blink of an eye Kakaort was standing before us and he didn't Look too happy. He gasped and quickly gathered me in his arms. My mother yelled for him to go and I saw bright lights.

" Geta, stay awake you here? We are going to get you some help!"

Thats the last thing I heard and saw before everything faded to a blur.

Author note

This is the end of the chapter. Hope you liked and review please. I told you it was going to get dark. More angst to come. This won't be a super duper happy fic. And there will be some ass kicking.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Hello everyone. I got a very nice review and an idea from saiyamekian Princess. Radditz is still going to be kakarots brother with a twist. Remember now, this is a dark fic and its different than my usual. It's not as happy going but ANGSTY. Hope you enjoy and please review. Picks off from the last chapter.

_" Geta, stay awake you here? We are going to get you some help!"_

_Thats the last thing I heard and saw before everything faded to a blur._

VEGETA POV

I whimpered slightly in pain in a bright, bright room. There were beeping noises and my bleary eyes made out some machines next to the wall and a very nervous Kakarot. Wondering why he looked so nervous and concerned I tried to sit up but yelped at the agonizing pain in my lower half. Then I remembered. My mother, the visit, my father, the rape... I felt like throwing up.

How could that bastard do this to his own son? His own flesh and blood? I couldn't help but fathom how sicker he can get. Just thinking back about the rape made me feel sick to my stomach and I gagged. I could feel bile rising in my throat when I thought about my fathers pleasure filled face and I heaved into the bowl Kakarot thrust in front of me.

I threw up burning liquid and my throat felt raw. Kakarot handed me a cup of water he got from the sink and handed it to me. Some mouthwash was in another cup Kakafave gave me and I rinsed out my mouth. He looked concerned and he pulled me into a tight hug. I welcomed his hug and tears fell from my eyes,my body was wracked with large sobs.

"H-how could h-he, Kakarot? I-I'm his damn s-son."

Kakarot didn't answer me, possibly because he didn't have an answer or it was an answer I didn't want to here. Instead he kissed my forehead and wiped off my tears. His tail wrapped around my own quivering tail and stroked it, trying to calm me down. It sat back in his chair and a doctor who looked the age of twenty with a pair of thick glasses and red hair came into the room.

" Well Mr. Ouji, you are finally awake. My name is Dr. Hikazumi. It seems you have been in a very violent and painful situation. There is a medication I have for you just in case of pain. I also have another medication for you in case you have an unwanted pregnancy. I am aware that there are saiyans who can bear because I'm a doctor only for saiyans so don't look so confused. There are people waiting for you outside. May they come in?"

I nodded.

There was a chance, a small one but a chance none the less, I could get pregnant from my own father. My FATHER. How disgusting can this situation get? My body trembled in anger and disgust. The door opened and I saw Bulma, Krillen, 18, and Piccolo. Bulma ran over to me in her purple dress and immediately encircled her arms around my neck. I hugged her back and allowed myself to feel the warmth I didn't deserve.

" I'm so sorry Vegeta! I heard about what your father did and I must say it is vile. No parent should ever touch their child in such a way. I'm going straight to the police! He must pay, how could he hurt you like that?"

Her voice trailed off into a whisper and I wondered the same thing. She finally stepped back and sat in a spare chair next to my bed but held my hand. Piccolo even looked upset which was kind of heart warming if it was about another situation. Kakarot swore he'd kill my father and Radditz.

" I don't care if he is your father Vegeta! He hurt you in the worst way possible! You're my mate and I promised to protect you! I-I promised and I broke..it.."

Kakarot was crying because he wasn't there. He thought it was all his fault and it wasn't. With a tiny squeak of pain I embraced him. I choked on my own tears and just sat there with my arms around his broad shoulders. If anything it was my own fault for being so weak.

" Kakarot, I-it was not your fault. You protect me all the time and I love you for it. Don't beat yourself up."

He sniffled and wiped his face with the sleeve of his shirt. I forced a smiled and watched him smile back at me. Right now was the time to act like everything was okay, because I could feel something bad was going to happen. came back with a frown on his face and a clipboard.

" Mr. Ouji,sir. It seems we have to keep you here for another night. Just to run some tests and make sure you are 100% okay. "

I didn't want to stay in this hospital. Dozens of tests were sure to come and I had no desire to get them ran. No I wasn't staying here! I screamed at the doctor, he wasn't keeping here.

" No! I'm not staying here. I d-don't want to! Kakarot please, don't let them keep me here."

I pleaded with Kakarot to convince the Doctor to let me come home. Being in a hospital alone, is just a scary thing to me. Someone could easily come in my room and do who knows what to me. And I'm so weak right now, anything could hurt me. Kakarot started talking.

" Doctor, please. He isn't comfortable staying here, and I won't have him become upset. Can he come home and if there are any problems we come right back? He's been through a lot over the past few hours at least grant him this."

's face softened up at kakarots heart warming words. He looked like he was going to say no but then he stopped himself. He sighed and I knew he was letting me leave. If I could move without such agonizing pain I would give him a hug. The doctor let a little smile grace his lips before he left the room, leaving the medications next to my bed.

" Thank you Kakarot. Now I can go home with you and the others. Let me get some clothes first."

Kakarot handed me a new pair of clothes the hospital provided and helped me into them. I was in so much pain I couldn't walk so he had to pick me up and fly to our little home. Our friends followed as well but Bulma was carried by Piccolo. Maybe everything was going to be alright.

...Just as things seemed like they were alright, fate reared its ugly face...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Hey don't own. Remember this fic gets darker and darker. Just telling you. If you don't like rape,self-harm( only in this specific chapter),incest,profanity,etc. Leave.

VEGETA POV

It was money morning although not a happy one. I found out I could wind up pregnant by my own father. How utterly disgusting. My face heated up just thinking about what the hell happened over the last day. My pissy life just got even more pissy. I groaned and noticed I was in a guest room at some hotel. I assumed Kakarot wanted all of us to share a huge hotel room. That's fine with me.

"Another fucking day. Can I just die now?"

I walked out of the bed and almost fell from the agonizing pain in my nether regions. I hope my father choked on it for all I care. Stumbling to the bathroom I sat on the toilet seat trembling. When I'm alone I remover things that I don't need to remember and I feel worse than before.

Wrapping my tail around my waist and stripping down I turned the shower on and all the way to hot. I sank down in the tub and wrapped my arms around my knees and rocked back and forth. The scolding water burned like hell, and my skin felt like it was melting off. The thought didn't cross my mind that I should turn off the water because my skin was starting to blister or it turning a bright red.

Grabbing for the soap I roughly scrubbed my skin till it bled and it was raw. I will never get the disgusting semen of my father out of my body and that dirt will always be in me. No matter how hard I scrub or how many times I shower his dirt will be with me till the day I die. Tears unknowingly ran down my face and a shout left my throat as the soap burned my open skin and I quickly hopped out.

"Stupid fucking water. Always so damn hot."

I troweled off and tossed on a pair of sweat pants and a red long sleeved shirt. White boxers too in case you think I forgot. I looked into the mirror and my green eyes ran over my face. Light purple and blue bruises blanketed my cheeks in a soft caress and finger marks on my neck. This reflection, it can't be me, it can't! Something snapped. I finally knew nothing was alright and will not be the same.

" It's not me! That's not me, you'll never be me! IT'S NOT ME DAMMIT!"

A snarl of anger and the mirror was broken and glass littered the floor like a fairy tail. I picked up a medium sized shard from the mirror and ran my finger across it. A Line of blood dripped off the shard. Bringing it towards my arm I looked away and with a quick swipe. Slashed the hell out of my forearm.

The feeling of hot blood made me angry and upset. My legs couldn't hold up my body weight anymore and I sat down on the ground. The glass shard slipped from my fingers and landed on the ground. More glass littered the floor. I sniffled and wrapped my arm in a band aid wrap before rolling down my sleeve. Kakarot cannot know about this or I will have to go back to that hospital.

Then I got on my hands and knees, I started picking up the glass not even wincing when it pierced my fingers and red rain drops hit the sink and floor. Dumping it in the trash can I stepped out of the bathroom and heard voiceI in another room down the hall. It was a feminine giggle.

Bulma.

18 doesn't laugh so it definitely wasn't her and there weren't any other girls I knew. Stepping into the light I saw Bulma standing next to 18 in a sexy pink short dress and 18 in her usual clothes. ( from the android saga) Piccolo was sitting at the table drinking water while Krillen entertained himself with a deck of cards. They were so oblivious to the world of my pain. Sure they know I'm in pain but that's not even a third of it.

" 'Geta! How're you feeling?"

Kakarot came from behind me and kissed my cheek before smiling. Hmm so happy, I wish I was able to obtain such happiness but alas that is as foolish as a frog flying. I nodded to his question and he led me to the table and handed me a plate of food. Bacon,eggs, and toast. My favorite. Usually I would have immediately dug in but the aroma hit my sensitive nose and I felt nauseated.

Bulma laid a purple nailed hand on my shoulder and squeezed. Her blue eyes swam with worry and sadness.

" Vegeta are you sure you're ok? You don't look too well."

This was getting annoying. Everyone just keeps asking Vegeta are you ok, Vegeta are you ok. Do I look fucking ok?! I wish I could say that.

" I'm FINE! Fucking fantastic alright? Stop asking me such a ridiculous question!"

I shook off her hand and snarled. Maybe everyone will see I want to be left alone and stop pestering me with questions. Piccolo had the nerve to defend her.

" Vegeta. That's no way to talk to Bulma. She just wants to help. We all know what you've been through.-"

Final straw.

" What the FUCK did you just say? You know what I went through? Is that it! You do t know what I went through. Listen I was fucking raped. **_Raped_**. As in forced into intercourse with my own kami damn pedophile of a father! Have you ever been raped by your own father? See his face of pure ecstasy while you lay in a puddle of blood and his excretions?! No! So don't you ever say you know what I've been through!"

My body trembled and Piccolo sat back in his chair after I finished shrieking t him. Next time he needs to learn to shut his mouth. Kakarot pulled a chair up beside mine and Embraced me just like he did in the hospital. He kissed me and wiped away tears I didn't even know were on my face.

" 'Geta, we don't know how horrible it was to be raped by your father. We don't know how you feel. It's okay to feel angry, betrayed and upset. I understand and I will always be there to help you through everything."

He let go of me before getting up to wash the dishes. Some how I felt calmer after he raring his words. I felt calm but just like my mother told me when I was a boy, there's a calm before the storm.

Author Note

End of chapter. Hope you like. Took me a while to do this a good four and a half hours. The next chapter will be a full flash back. It's one whole flash back about Vegeta when he was a child and his father wasn't abusive. Enjoy. And please review. Flames while be ignored, spat on, and deleted. Remember this story is going to get darker, and more intense. This is gonna be a wild ride so hold on.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Hello. Thank you guys for the reviews. I don't own. Remember this is a flash back chapter.

_VEGETA POV FLASHBACK AGE 10_

_"Momma, stop that! I can do it myself."_

_I pushed against her hands. I was trying to iron my own clothes but she kept saying she will do thought I was going to burn myself and she didn't want that. I smiled at her and said I knew what I as doing I learn from the best. He blues eyes brightened up and she hugged me._

_" Vegeta, you're my sweet little boy! I just don't want you to get hurt. Please let me do this for you. You can do it tomorrow. Please for momma?" _

_She pouted and I sighed. I always give into momma. I nodded and she clapped before ironing my clothes for the day. We were going to run some errands and momma makes sure we always look nice and presentable. Quickly she ironed my clothes and shoved them into my arms. _

_A nice dark purple shirt with an asteroid on it and khaki pants. She ruffled my hair and dragged me down stairs. Her long brown hair was tied into a curly pony tail and she wore a simple white shirt and blue skirt. Black boots adored her dainty feet. I looked around for my poppa but he wasn't around. _

_" Gotcha squirt!"_

_"Ahhh!"_

_Arms wrapped themselves around my waist and lifted me up in the air. I screamed and kicked while my momma giggled. I stopped screaming and noticed it was poppa. Wow he can be really scary half the time. He started laughing and so did I. It was pretty funny when you think about._

_" Poppa! You scared me. Why'd you do that?"_

_He faked an innocent look._

_" Why? So I could do this!"_

_He wiggled his fingers on my waist and I started cracking up laughing. I squirmed in his arms and batted at his fingers. He even used his tail to tickle me! That's was so unfair! Finally after I couldn't breath he stopped tickling me and put me over his shoulder. I fisted my hands in his hair and chuckled._

_" Well Hun, lets go. Our son here is a ball of energy and he needs to let it go."_

_Momma nodded and instead of taking a car we took to the skies. There are small amounts of saiyan families that live on planet earth and we are allowed to fly. That's a good deal in my opinion. Some saiyans wanted to take a vacation from planet Vegeta and stayed here._

_" Momma! Look its right there," I pointed at the huge PATH-MARK sign." Lets go poppa!"_

_We flew down to the ground and I hopped off my poppa s shoulders and ran to grab a cart. Momma said I could push it and it was really fun. We piled lots of food and lots of supplies. Momma and poppa were throwing a huge party and saiyans eat a lot. _

_" Poppa! Can we get that! And this! Wait how about-"_

_"Vegeta,son. Just get it."_

_"Thanks poppa! Love you!"_

_I tossed in a bunch of things I love to eat and momma piled in the more needed stuff. After an hour of shopping we headed to the register. After poppa paid for everything we spent two hundred dollars! Stores can really be pricey. We had about a thousand bags to fly back home and we did! They were extra heavy but nothing the prince of all saiyans couldn't handle._

_My fingers were red from holding the bag so tight and I cracked them. Momma started setting up and laying out food while me and poppa started calling people. I had no idea who these people were because they were older than me. Our doorbell kept ringing ace to back as people came to our house. Momma welcomed them with a kiss to the cheek and a hug._

_Poppa introduced them to me as parugus, Broly, Turles, Radditz, and Bardock. I knew Bardock a tiny bit and he smiled at me and ruffled my hair just like poppa does. Everyone sat in the living room and momma was a great hostess. The boy Broly and the other boy Radditz seemed nice and they were interested in the same things as me! Gaming and training._

_" Broly here is a super saiyan. You know what that is?" Radditz paused and I nodded." They are super strong ain't that amazing?"_

_" Wow! Broly you're so cool! Poppa told me about super saiyans but I didn't know they were actually real. This is the best day ever! I met a real super saiyan."_

_Broly chuckled and Radditz smirked. Momma came over to us and gave us some apple juice and sandwiches with chips. She gave me turkey,my favorite. I thanked her with a kiss on her cheek and dug in. Mommas turkey sandwiches are the best in the world! She always adds a ton of turkey, a splash of mayo, and a piece of lettuce. _

_Radditz ate his sandwich and Denali his apple juice in like fifteen seconds. I take my time in eating my mommas sandwiches because ether are something that deserves to be savored. The party dragged on for a long time. I was getting tired but didn't want to seem rude by falling asleep. I could tell momma knew I was getting tired. Broly and Radditz were talking but I had no idea what. _

_" Vegeta! Are you listening? Broly said he can pick up your whole house !"_

_I nodded and yawned slightly. Momma finally ended the party and poppa grabbed me From the ground and I laid my head on his shoulder. I was exhausted. Radditz and Broly said goodbye and that was the last of the guests. Momma told poppa to take me upstairs to get ready for bed. She decided to clean up the mess herself. I said goodnight and she kissed my cheek._

_" Poppa, I'm really sleepy."_

_He sat me on my bed and took out a pair of my pajamas. I rubbed my eyes sleepily and he undressed me Before putting on my pajamas. Then he lifted me up and tucked me into bed. Poppa doesn't do goodnight kisses but he does ruffle my hair and then he left. I was just falling asleep when I heard my door open and smelt my mom as perfume. She sat at the end of the bed and just sat there. Eventually she leaned over me and kissed my forehead. I surprised her by wrapping my arms around her neck and hugging her. _

_" Goodnight, my little boy. See you in the morning."_

_"Night momma."_

_I heard the door shut and I quickly fell asleep._

_Author note_

_End of chapter. Here is your flashback chapter. It was a happy one the only happy chapter in this story so far. He just met Radditz hmmm. Nice lil twist don't you think? Broly and Radditz lied when they said Broly was a super saiyan. They are only teenagers at that point of time and Broly soon dies from an accident. This is the only chapter he is in but he gets mentioned in another and there's a small flashback._


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Hello. This is also a flashback chapter. Sorry if you don't like it but I want to give an insight on the story. Don't own Dragon ball z. This is about Brolys death and the after math. If you have no idea what I'm talking about read the end of the last chapter please.

_VEGETA POV 11 Flashback Part two_

_I sat down on the hard bench, staring at a single black rosé in my hand. My family went to a funeral for a saiyan named Broly. He died a few weeks ago from a training incident with one of his friends. A ki blast straight to the heart. That was one of papas friends son. Parugus was his name I believe. Momma cried as though he was another one of her sons but she said she knew him for a long time. I was told someone found him lying on his back, the whites of his eyes toward the raining sky with a hole in his chest bleeding out. A puddle of blood surrounded his body._

_Momma had turned on the news and his dead body was shown. That was the first death I have ever seen in my life. Seeing his lifeless eyes and blue lips, it was traumatizing. I vowed to never kill anyone after seeing that. Momma supported me and my desicion but papa didn't take that lightly. Anyway back to the funeral. Brolys mother, I don't know her name, was speaking about him and his love for fun. _

_Crystalline tears rolled down her cheeks frequently, it made me want to cry as well. I didn't like to see people upset even if I didn't know the person. Parugus pulled her from off the stand and led her down to a seat. Her shoulders shook and she buried her face into his shoulder. I kept an emotionless face on. Papa told me to._

_Parugus then asked my papa to take the stage and speak some words about Broly. Momma looked up at my papa with her make up running down her face and nodding. Papa got up and I focused on his voice and not the heavy smell of tears in the air. _

_" I knew Broly since he was born. He was definitely a wild child for sure, but was kind. If I asked him to help me with something he was eager to do it and with no charge. I loved the boy like he was my own son. As he grew into a teen he became a bit more rebellious but that's the only thing that changed. Broly, you had loving parents, and friends that will never forget you. May you rest in peace."_

_Papa walked over to the open coffin of Broly and placed a blacked rose next to his hand. The sign of death. I knew this because my papa told me. It was my turn. I had only know Broly for a short amount of time so I didn't know what I was going to say. He usually hung out with Radditz so I barely knew anything of him. Gripping the death rose in my hand I stepped onto the stage. _

_" Ehm, Hello I'm Vegeta. I didn't know Broly very well but I have a few thing to say about him. When I first met him he was very nice to me. He even liked my mommas sandwiches like me. Broly told me about the legend of the super saiyan probably just like his papa did to him. I looked up to him as an older brother and will always. Broly I hope you have a happy life in heaven. May Enma give you everything you want and need for the afterlife."_

_I walked off the stage and planted the flower in Brolys hand. I whispered I will miss you I to his ear even though I knew he would never hear my voice again. Parugus never visited us again after the death of his son Broly. _

_TWO WEEKS LATER_

_After Brolys funeral I became close friends with Radditz. Yes he was older than me but we were into a lot of the same things. Sometimes when papa and momma wanted some alone time he took me to the park. Or to get ice cream. I always said he was like an older brother to me but he said that was Brolys place. _

_I agreed with him. _

_" Hey Raddi? Did you like Broly or something? You guys always hung out with each other."_

_Radditz blushed at the nickname Raddi and my question. Maybe it was true or maybe it wasn't. We were going to the park and decided to walk there instead of fly. It took Radditz a few moments before he thought of how to answer my question._

_" Well you nosy lil squirt. I liked Broly as a friend. He and I used to hang out when we were your age. We always got into trouble because I got us caught and somehow every time he bailed us out of it too."_

_That made a lot of sense. I grasped Radditz and in my smaller one and gave him a determined smile. He looked really confused and saddened at the same time. I hope I didn't upset him, he's the only friend I have and I don't want to lose him._

_" Raddi I know you miss him. I miss him too. This is what my momma always told me when people die. If you have a strong connection with that person your soul will connect with their soul and you'll be together forever. I hope when I die my soul is connected to yours."_

_Radditz looked choked up and stopped walking. It was fall and the breeze ran across my skin. He plopped onto his knees and hugged my head to his chest. He hugged me tightly and I hugged him back. His long hair blanketed around us like a curtain blocking out the cold wind._

_" Thanks squirt. I hope my soul is connected to yours when I die too."_

_He stood back up and we started walking back to the park like nothing happened. But he forgot one thing..._

_...he still had his hand clasped with mine..._

_Author Note_

_End of chapter. I really like this chapter. I hope you did as well and this will be the last of the flashback chapters for a while. A tiny bit upset I had to kill Broly. Now do you see why Radditz likes to bother Vegeta so much? If you don't you will in the future. Review please. Flames will be ignored and stomped on. Remember this story gets dark and isn't happy to lucky. This was a very emotional chapter._


End file.
